


Hug

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Affection, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Gabriel gets a new body.It's different!





	Hug

 “It feels _weird_ ,” Gabriel complained, rolling his shoulders, tipping his head from side to side. It was— You know, they approximated a sort of humanish shape up in Heaven anyway, recorporated themselves into something a little more appropriate to the office environs than eight wings made of burning light and a thousand eyes and four heads and so on, but—

But now he had a _body_. Like, an actual, you know, _body_.

“You’ll get used to it,” Sandalphon assured him, and he reached out, touching Gabriel’s wrists. Gabriel gasped, staring down at his hands, at the way they brushed the skin there. Sandalphon’s hands were smaller than Gabriel, but their palms were leathery from his work upon the Earth, and yet how _warm_ they were on Gabriel’s flesh, how warm!

“Oh,” Gabriel said, stepping closer, and he was aware, for the first time, of how _small_ Sandalphon was compared to him.

“Everything is very warm,” Sandalphon told him earnestly, giving him the bright smile he usually did when Gabriel and he shared something together, and Gabriel nodded, bringing their bodies closer together. Were Sandalphon taller, they would have been chest-to-chest. “Here, come here, Gabriel—”

Sandalphon’s arms enclosed Gabriel’s body, pulling their bodies flush against one another. The warmth was what he noticed first, the warmth of Sandalphon’s body, the feel of his heartbeat, the cloth of his robe and his skin, but then he noticed the _pressure_. He liked this pressure! It was a nice pressure!

“I’m squeezing you with my body,” Sandalphon said helpfully. “You can squeeze mine back.”

“Oh, _neat_!” Gabriel said, and leaned down slightly, throwing his arms around Sandalphon’s back and _squeezing_ as tightly as he could. Yes! Yes! It was a good pressure, and it felt as good to squeeze Sandalphon’s body as it did to have Sandalphon squeeze his – it made his muscles feel pleasantly held, it was… It was comforting. Yes. It wasn’t at all the same as mingling the essences together in an angelic embrace – that was more intimate, true, but not so… _physical_. This had so much… _sensation_. “Your body is softer than mine.”

“Your body is very hard,” Sandalphon agreed. “I like it.”

“I like yours too!”

Gabriel placed his chin on top of Sandalphon’s head, which was bald, and very smooth. He rubbed it experimentally on the skin. It felt… _very_ smooth, and at the edges, there were bits of hair. It was nice.

“How long do we do this for?” Gabriel asked.

“As long as we want,” Sandalphon answered. His voice was muffled by Gabriel’s shoulder.

“ _Great_ ,” Gabriel said.

\--

The angel Aziraphale, delivering paperwork, stopped for a moment, observing the new movements of the celestial hierarchy: the archangel Gabriel stood embracing the angel Sandalphon, the two of them leaning on one another. As he handed over the file, he asked, conversationally, “How long have they been like that?”

The recording angel scoffed. “A few days. Gabriel’s new to having a body.”

“Ah,” Aziraphale said, swallowing his laughter and making a mental note to tell Crowley later that evening. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open.
> 
> Remember that [the Tadfield Advertiser](https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html) and the [Good Omens Prompt Meme](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/9084.html) are both up and running, and people should definitely go leave prompts and fills on both!!


End file.
